Hundreds of millions of parcels are delivered to homes and businesses yearly. Many of the parcels are lost, stolen, or damaged. Many deliveries require a signature or require someone to be at the point of delivery. Parcels may be held requiring multiple delivery attempts or requiring the recipient to go to the parcel service, spending gas, and valuable time waiting in long lines. Perishable parcels like groceries, medications, flowers, wine, and more, are either undeliverable, or at risk of being damaged or destroyed by being exposed to elements such as heat, cold, rain, wind, sun and other inclement weather and extreme conditions may also diminish the effect of medication, spoil food, and place people at risk. Mailing a parcel out currently requires a trip to a postal delivery company, or leaving a package exposed on a porch, where it can be damaged or stolen.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved smart parcel safe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved smart parcel safe that syncs with a mobile device to remotely control functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved smart parcel safe that can sync with any delivery service smart device, or smart devices of other people with which the owner chooses to share.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of providing secure parcel delivery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of providing secure parcel delivery from a parcel delivery service to an owner.